


Catch and Release

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Merlin lands himself in trouble, Arthur turns a blind eye.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ for the Camelot Drabble community's prompt 'I'm here'.

  
"Now that I'm here, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Arthur!"

"That _is_ my name, yes."

"I did nothing wrong. A toddler was about to fall into a cooking-fire in the lower town..."

"And?"

"The neighbour started yelling about sorcery just because I doused the flames to save the child."

"From thirty feet away, without water?"

"Ehm, yes, no, I mean— that's not right."

"How much was it then? Forty feet?"

"I only did what any decent person would do!"

"Indeed. Well, Gaius spoke to father and convinced him that your accuser is a patient of his, not right in the head, given to wild imaginings."

"Oh. That's...."

"So you're free to go."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"This cell stinks. Come along. And Merlin...."

"Yes?"

"That's the fifth time someone accuses you of sorcery. The next time you don't use magic, do try to be more subtle about it!"


End file.
